


Most Original Costume

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got a costume for Danny's eyes only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Original Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wednesday One Image prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
>  
> 
> [image slightly NSFW](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/347004.html)

It was late and Halloween was just about over when Danny got a text from Steve.

_come over and see my costume?_

Danny groaned and debated ignoring the text, but then another came soon after.

_have a treat for you_

_you'll really like the creamy center_

Danny snorted at Steve's obvious attempts at sexting and sent a quick reply.

_on my way, u better have alcohol_

Steve replied back to Danny's text with what Danny assumed was a winky emoticon and _nope, but you won't need any_ and made himself comfortable.

Twenty minutes later, Danny arrived at Steve's and let himself in like usual.

"Babe...where are you?" he called out.

"In the room. Lock up before you come up," Steve replied back.

Danny locked the door, set the alarm and made his way up to Steve's room. He pushed the door open and had to cover his mouth to hide his grin.

Steve was laying on the bed wearing nothing but a handkerchief over his hard cock making it look like a ghost. 

"What do you think, Danno?"

Danny moved forward, closing the door behind himself and moved to the bed.

"I've got to say, it's the most original costume I've seen...and I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see it."


End file.
